the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
China
China '(Chinese: 中国; pinyin: ''Zhōngguó; literally: 'Central State'), officially the '''People's Republic of China (PRC), is an East Asian nation. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of around 1.404 billion as of 2017. Covering approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), China is the third or fourth largest country by total area. It is governed by the Communist Party of China. Through the influence of the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Communist Party of China was founded in 1921. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, the People's Liberation Army participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 and 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China with Mao Zedong as their leader. Today, the PRC is one of the largest countries in the world. In the Delta Verse In the year 2020, China falls into turmoil following a coup against Chinese President Xi Jinping by Communist zealot Jiang Guanyu. The anti-American Communist extremist soon enacts a new order in China, titled Directive 66, which called for the arrest or outright execution of any American nationals in the country, convinced that America's influence on China has corrupted it and that its "imperialistic people" needed to be purged from the nation if China is to return to its "glory days" as a Communist country. As part of the directive, he cuts ties with the United States, ending all trade relations with the United States, which results in a Second Great Depression in the United States of America. Further to this, Jiang Guanyu instituted a new mandate directed towards the Americans, known as Directive X, also known as War Plan X or Operation Red Purge; this was a nationwide purge of any American influence in the country, with military personnel and law enforcement mandated to apprehend, deport, or kill any Americans in the country. Armed Forces The main military of China is the People's Liberation Army. This is further divided into three subdivisions: * People's Liberation Army Ground Force (PLAGF) (Chinese: 中国人民解放军陆军; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Lùjūn) are the main fighting force of the People's Republic of China responsible for ground operations and occupations against enemy forces. *The People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN or PLA Navy) (Chinese: 中国人民解放军海军; pinyin: Zhōngguó rénmín jiěfàngjūn hǎijūn) is the naval warfare branch of the People's Liberation Army and is responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the People's Liberation Army Ground Forces. *The People's Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF) (Chinese: 中国人民解放军空军; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Kōngjūn) is the aerial warfare service branch of the People's Liberation Army and is responsible for aerial operations, transportation and support. Intelligence Gathering Services The main intelligence gathering service for the People's Republic of China is the Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China (MSS) (Chinese: 中华人民共和国国家安全部 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó Guójiā Ānquánbù). This organization is responsible for counter-intelligence, foreign intelligence and political security. It is headquartered in Beijing. Notable Chinese citizens *Mao Zedong *Chiang Kai-Shek *Lao Liang *Jiang Guanyu *General Ling Zhao *Wu Shang Category:Countries